


Perfect Night

by WaywardDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDemons/pseuds/WaywardDemons
Summary: Castiel still wants to help his hurt friend, so when Dean needs a little more than his healing powers, Castiel obliges.





	

Castiel made his way down the hall, his shoes scuffing the ground under him as he did. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to place himself. Sam had never officially kicked him out of his room, but Sam had gone to bed a few hours ago and Castiel knew he would wake up the gentle giant had he made his way in there to watch more of his Netflix shows.

The bunker was full of rooms, plenty of beds to call his own for the night, as long as Sam and Dean were sleeping and he wasn't needed to research anything. Only right now he didn't know which one to go into. He's never asked if there was a specific room he should deem as his own since he often only used Sam's room, and occasionally made his way into Dean's.

Dean lacked the same homey feel that Sam had created. Not that it was a stab against his decorating skills, Castiel often felt more at home surrounded by the guns and other weaponry. But Sam's room provided a comfort that Castiel couldn't describe.

Sam's door was shut, his way of saying that he wasn't in the mood for anyone to enter. Castiel had learned that the hard way one day and awkwardly walked in on Sam having some... alone time. Castiel sighed, but he could see down the hall that Dean's door remained wide open.

Castiel didn't mean to, but he continued down the hall with a hurried pace. He knocked on the door gently, using his middle knuckle. “Dean?” Castiel asked, his voice low. He wasn't sure if Dean was asleep or not, ad he often fell asleep with his door wide open.

“Yeah buddy? Whats up?” Dean asked, turning his head to his door where Castiel stood, looking sad in the door frame.

Castiel looked around the room before he answered, “You're up late. Is something wrong?” But as Castiel asked the question he already knew the answer. He could smell the liquor on Dean's breath from here, he could see the red on his cheeks that let him know that he was drunk, and Castiel was acutely aware of what that meant. Dean was not okay.

Dean chuckled reaching into an ice chest at his side and tossing a cold one to his angel friend. “Join me.” Dean said, pointing to the chair next to him. Dean was comfortable on his bed, legs kicked out just in front of him, his head phones around his neck, classic rock blaring from them. But Dean quickly turned it off and set the head phones down. Letting himself hear Castiel clearly.

Castiel did as he was told, sitting in the chair next to Dean and cracking open his beer. It fizzed, exploding on his chest and lap. “Damn.” He cursed calmly looking down at his newly wet body. Castiel lifted his trench coat and dropped it back down.

Dean laughed, sitting up and covering his mouth so he didn't spit out his own beer on his lap. “Oh my- yes!” He said, slapping his knee and trying to stop. He wrapped his arm around his stomach, bending forward. Castiel could see the tears coming from his friends eyes and knew well enough that this was a good thing. “Oh Cas, I needed that.” Dean finally said, sitting back in his bed and wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Dean I-” Castiel started, but Dean raised his hand up and swung his legs over the bed.

Dean continued to laugh a little, “You can just throw this on for now. I'll do laundry in the morning.” Dean threw his angel feathered friend black t-shirt and sweats. Dean hesitated opening his top drawer and throwing a pair of boxers in the mix, his hand hovering over the wood drawer. But Dean shook any thoughts he was having away and opened the drawer anyway. Tossing Castiel a particularly tight pair he had been holding on to for no good reason.

Castiel stood, peeling off his trench coat first. He dropped it on the floor, getting a disgruntled noise from Dean. Castiel didn't stop though, next discarding his suit jacket and button up. He faced the wall, his broadened shoulders bare for Dean to see.

Dean tried to pay no mind to his friend changing next to him, tried to dig his hand into the ice cold water and fish out another beer to keep his mind and eyes from wandering his friends body. Not in a gay way, Dean often found himself even inspecting his brother's body. Jealous of the way they both could be so toned and defined and yet he never saw them working out more than he had. _'Its the cheeseburgers.'_ He reminded himself.

Dean heard the slow draw of Castiel's zipper and his breathing hitched. Dean didn't know what he expected, he had thrown the man a pair of boxers and sweats for fucks sake. But now that it was becoming real, now that it was really happening next to him Dean felt his heart race.

Sure he'd seem Sammy naked countless times, but Castiel? Never. The least amount of clothes he had caught the angel in was his without a trench coat and his suit jacket. Other wise the angel was always dressed nicely.

Castiel dropped his pants, letting them fall to the floor as he stepped out of them. Castiel cleared his throat as he slipped of his own boxers. Taking longer than necessary to slip into his new set of clothes, breathing in the alcohol infused air before he found the courage to bend over once more.

As soon as he was in the boxers Dean relaxed, once more dipping his hand into the ice bath and getting a new beer for his friend. “Why don't we try this again.” Dean handed Castiel another beer, his eyes raking down the angels body before he flicked them back up to Castiel's face.

“Thank you.” Castiel said with a smile, this time cracking open his beer slowly. He gave Dean a nod before taking a drink of the cold liquid. Castiel had never really enjoyed the taste of beer, and with his overly fast metabolism he never really got drunk either. But Dean enjoyed it, and Dean enjoyed it even more when he didn't drink alone, so Castiel often found himself sitting around with Dean and tossing back a few cold one's, as Dean would say.

Castiel quickly slipped into the rest of his new clothes, leaving his shirt for last, which Dean was sort of thankful for. Dean was back on his bed, less comfortable this time as he leaned forward towards his friend.

Dean hiccuped, covering his mouth as he did. Castiel eyed his drunk friend, but knew better than to bring up anything about it. “Dean, how are you coping?” Castiel asked, but he already knew the answer. It wasn't well.

Dean hiccuped again, but this time immediately started chugging his beer. He crushed the newly empty can in his hands before fishing out another. “I've been better.” Dean finally admitted.

Castiel nodded, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Dean instinctively shook his head no. “You're doing enough.”

“I could still heal you, if you'd let me.” Castiel offered. It wasn't like Dean to deny him from healing him, in fact it was completely out of character. But Castiel rarely pushed himself on Dean like he was right now, taking advantage of his weakened state of mind.

Dean still shook his head. “I told you. I don't deserve it.” Dean raised the can to his lips and took an unhealthy chug. A little bit of it spilling out of his mouth and trailing down his chin to his neck and chest.

Castiel sighed, spinning his can in his hand and looking at the floor. “Dean you beating me up had nothing to do with-”

“Stop it Cas. I mean it. Its not a big deal. It barely even hurts anymore. Plus you should save your angel juice for something more important.” Dean's voice was defeated, full of regret and Castiel instantly wanted nothing more than to heal his friend.

“Dean it wouldn't take much to-”

“Cas I said stop it!” Dean didn't know what came over him, but he had gotten up, using the arm rests on either side of Castiel to pin him into his chair. Dean's face was only a few inches from Castie'ls, this time it was his fault for closing the gap between them, for interrupting his space. But Dean didn't back down. “I don't need you to heal me.”

“Okay.” Castiel said, his voice small. Dean hadn't ever raised his voice like this before. Never directly at Castiel himself. Castiel could smell the whiskey and beer on Dean's breath, could see his eyes struggling to remain solely focused on Castiel. And yet he didn't move. Dean's knuckles growing white from his grip on the arm rest.

Castiel looked up at his friend, taking note of the five o'clock shadow he was refusing to shave. Cas hated seeing the cuts and bruises on his friend, cuts and bruises he had caused when he nearly beat him to death due to a curse he didn't even want. “Dean I am sorry.”

“It wasn't you Cas, its all under the rug.” Dean sighed, sitting back down on the bed. He wasn't sure what was coming over him. First the way he watched Castiel change and now the need to be close to him? This wasn't like Dean.

Dean looked down at the beer in his hand and for a moment thought about not drinking the rest of its contents. He thought that it was the beer inhabiting his brain and making him think this way. But it couldn't be. He'd been wasted countless time before and never once had he felt the need to have Castiel in his bubble.

“Castiel,” Dean started, his voice barely above a whisper. But Cas heard him, of course he did. He had his special angel hearing anyway. But Dean wasn't sure where he was going with this. Asking Castiel to crawl into bed with him would make him sound overly gay, and any other way he could possibly ask would seem just as gay and Dean wasn't gay. Dean sighed. Castiel would surely repeat his words to Sam if given the chance, it was often hard to get Castiel to understand what secrets were still.

Castiel leaned forward, setting his beer down on the table between him and Dean and joining him on the bed, placing a hand on his thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Dean I know you aren't one for words, but I am here if you need to talk.”

Every bone in Dean wanted to laugh. Laugh at the cheesy words leaving Castiel's mouth. But he didn't, because he needed to hear it. More than he thought. Dean grabbed Castiel's undrunk beer and sloshed the liquid down his throat.

Castiel's hand still remained on his thigh, and normally he would have moved his way out of his grasp by now, making some awkward noise as he did. But this time he didn't, he sat here and let it all happen. Let his fingers heat up his skin in a way Dean wasn't sure what to think of.

“Dean does this bother you? Am I too close?” Castiel asked. He looked over at his disgruntled friend, hoping to break even a piece of the wall Dean had built up.

Dean hesitated. “No, you're fine.” His words lingered in the air, filling the silent space around them. But the truth is Dean wanted Castiel closer. Dean shook his head, jumping to his feet and pacing in the small space he had.

“I am confused, I thought you said it was fine.” Castiel remained sitting, his hands on the edge of Dean's bed gripping it tightly.

Dean wiped his hand down his face, looking down at Castiel. “It is Cas, it's just. I don't know. You're fine. Trust me. My brain's just not-”

Castiel jumped to his feet, stretching out his hand to touch Dean's face. “Would you like me to see what it is you are trying to think?”

“No!” Dean raised a hand to stop his friend from touching him. Castiel retracted his fingers to his side, looking down at the ground. “Its- its okay Cas. Hey. Why don't we just lay down. Its late right.”

“Dean but I don't-” Castiel started.

“I know. Just- for me. Just get in the bed.” Dean pointed to the bed, but Castiel looked hesitantly at it. “I just need to fall asleep and I'll be okay. I could go out and find a bed with a girl, but I doubt you or Sam want me driving right now. So please. Just- just don't mention it to anyone.”

Castiel crawled into the bed, lifting the blankets over his body and waited for Dean to join him. Dean shut off the lights and shut the door before joining his feathered friend, trying to keep his distance from him. But this left both men stiff and uncomfortable in their sleeping positions.

Castiel cleared his throat, looking up at the ceiling with his arms over his chest. Dean lay on his back as well, eyes wide open as he tried to slow his breathing. “Dean you're not going to fall asleep like that.” Castiel said, and Dean knew he was right. He'd completely forgotten the angel had spied on him countless times while he slept, so he was pretty sure he knew how he comfortably slept. “Would it be easier for you to think of me as a woman?”

“Cas just shut up.” Dean said, rolling to his side. He had a clear view of his friend, once his eyes adjusted to the darkness. But again, Dean couldn't find it in him to fall asleep. Even if his body was tired, even if his muscles begged to no longer be moving. Work was really starting to wear on him, and he didn't want to admit it. It didn't help that Castiel had super human strength and used it at full force against him earlier. But yet his mind wandered, not letting him sleep into the much needed unconsciousness.

This time Dean coughed, “This isn't working.” Dean said, prying his head up on his arm. Castiel did the same, rolling to his side and looking into Dean's eyes.

“Do you need to talk about what is going on in your head? Dean I won't repeat anything.” Castiel repeated.

Dean sighed, “There's too much to start now.”

Castiel could feel Dean's breath on his cheek, could smell the whiskey and beer. Dean swayed, his drunkenness kicking in at full effect now. Dean leaned forward. His lips only an inch away from Castiel's. “I don't want to think anymore. Can't I just be the muscle in the group that kills things again?” Dean was being sincere and Castiel knew this. Since Dean had tried to take things into his own hands and Sam in his own, everything was going down the drain.

Castiel reached to hold Dean's face, to prevent him from falling face first into him. But Dean took this advance as something more and closed the gap between him and Castiel. His lips mashing drunkenly into Castiel's. Castiel froze, unable to figure out what to do. He'd been kissed, it wasn't like he didn't know what to do. But he'd never been kissed by Dean. Never in the 7 years since he had rescued him had anything like this happened.

Dean used his tongue to pry open Castiel's mouth, searching and begging for an entrance. Castiel obeyed, letting his lips match the pace of Dean's drunken ones. Dean's hand pulled him closer, making the kiss a whole new level of aggressive.

Dean didn't stop though, his fingers winding their way into his hair and pulling, providing a deep seeded groan from Castiel. This only fueled Dean's hunger; only made him pull Castiel closer to him till Cas was practically on top of him. Dean's hand wandered, feeling the strong muscle of a man, something he wasn't used to.

Cas tried to pry himself off of Dean, to ask what was going on because he couldn't imagine what was happening was real. Dean the lady's man with his thick fingers groping and feeling Castiel. It had to be a mistake. “De-”

“Shut up Cas. Let it happen.” Dean ordered, rolling over so he was now on top of Castiel. Dean wedged himself between the man's legs, rubbing his own hardening bulge against Castiel. Another low moan left Castiel's lips, and Dean felt himself press harder against the man under him.

Castiel submitted himself completely to the man above him, letting Dean kiss and nibble at his neck, feeling the marks and kisses he was leaving. Castiel couldn't help but let his own dick harden at the feelings. After all it had been so long and it felt so good.

Dean's fingers traced up Castiel's stomach, skin on skin contact as he attempted to peel the shirt off his of his friend. Castiel understood, propping himself up on his elbows and helping out Dean. Dean removed his own shirt, and Cas instantly started rubbing his own hands on the muscled stomach before him.

The heat of Castiel's touches was enough to send out a deep growl in pleasure. The soft scrape of Castiel's nails against his hardened abs felt more pleasurable then any woman before him. Dean lowered himself, letting himself get used to the warmth of Cas against him. “Damn it Cas. Why haven't I tried this before?” Dean asked as Castiel trailed kissed along his neck.

“I don't know.” Castiel said, lips searching once again for Dean's. Dean could taste the salty sweat Castiel had kissed on his lips, and licked them none the less. Dean felt himself against Castiel, needing to feel more of his skin against his own. Dean broke his kiss looking down at the swollen lips of Castiel and hoping his own looked just as perfect.

Castiel looped his fingers in Dean's sweats, pulling and tugging at them until he could faintly start to feel the softness of Dean's hard cock against his knuckles. Dean groaned again, biting at Castiel's shoulder as he felt him graze against him.

Dean broke away from the man's touch, trailing his own kisses down Castiel's stomach until he reached his sweat pants. He slowly pried them away, watching the way Castiel's hard cock bounced once free. Dean gripped it in his hands carefully, unsure of what to do next. He'd never been in this position before. He'd always been the one receiving the treatment and not giving it. Dean tried to think, think of what he would possibly enjoy in this instance.

Dean licked up Castiel's length, gaining a loud moan from the man as he arched his back. Dean smiled, and continued on his venture. Sucking in the head of Castiel's cock into his mouth. Dean sucked hard, feeling his cheeks sink in as he lowered his lips around Castiel's thickness until he hit the back of his throat and gagged. Instantly retracting his mouth from Castiel.

“Sorry.” Dean said, spit dripping from his mouth. “I've never-”

“Its okay. It felt great.” Castiel said, a smile on his lips as he looked down at the embarrassed Dean. Dean tried again, this time slipping the cock between his lips with ease until he once again hit a wall and began to gag. But he didn't release himself, and Castiel wrapped his fingers into Dean hair and held him down for just a moment before he felt Dean tap on his thighs.

Dean came up for air, gasping it in, He looked up at the dazed looking Castiel and smiled despite his unable to breathe. “I was close. Lucky you pulled away.”

Dean slid out of his own sweats and climbed back on top of Castiel. “I'm glad it felt so good.” Dean leaned down, his mouth meeting with Castiel's once again. Neither bothered to care that Dean tasted like Castiel's cock. It was rough and uncoordinated, but it was perfect. Dean enjoyed the feel of Cas’s body under his and he and Cas were moaning and panting for breath against each other, both refusing to pull away even for a second.

Dean let Cas crawl on top of him, let him take control for a while. Specially now that Dean wasn't sure what to do. Normally he'd start entering the girl, but with this, this was different. Cas was different. And Dean wanted to savor every moment with him.

Castiel continued to kiss him, his tongue begging for entrance which Dean gladly gave him. But Castiel didn't spend too much time with his mouth, he was hungry for something else, something twitching and begging to be touched between Dean's legs. Dean gulped as Castiel looked up at him before shoving his cock deep into his mouth.

“Holy- fuck!” Dean moaned into his arm, trying to stay as quiet as he could. But Castiel's tongue dancing over his length was making it impossible. Castiel knew what he was doing, his mouth tightly around Dean, sucking him until his tongue could reach his balls and give them a little lick. Dean bit into his own flesh to keep from moaning. Dean felt himself reaching his own climax quicker than he wanted to. He reached down pulling Castiel's head away. “Stop- I don't want to. Not yet.”

“But Dean.”

“No, I want to- to do more.” Dean answered, his breathing finally becoming normal. Castiel crawled back up, laying on top of Dean. “Can I- Can I fuck you Cas?” Dean asked, his heart racing in his chest for reasons other than his horniess.

Cas blinked, looking down at the man below him. “Of course.” Castiel climbed off his friend, letting Dean get up and position himself behind him. Cas pressed his head into the mattress and waited impatiently. 

Dean reached over into his drawer, "I never really knew why I kept this. guess its a good thing I did." Dean chuckled, opening the bottle of lube and lathering up his fingers. Castiel moaned at the new pressure Dean had created, slipping just a single finger inside him. It wasn't like anything he'd felt before and Castiel let it wash upon his body. Dean pumped in his finger, waiting until he thought he could fit another in. Once more Castiel moaned and Dean could barely contain himself. "Fuck Cas." Dean growled, low and deep.

Castiel pressed himself against Dean, forcing Dean to pump his fingers in and out of him faster. Castiel all but screamed as Dean slid in one more finger into his tight hole. "Dean I think I'm ready." Dean licked his lips, his fingers still deep into the angel. He pumped a few more times, making sure Castiel could fit his think cock inside him. Dean slipped his fingers out, grabbing at his lube once more and stroking his cock till it was nice and slick. He held his throbbing cock in his hand, lining up himself so he could enter Castiel with one thrust.

But suddenly he was nervous. Suddenly his brain reminded him of what was going on around him. Castiel was bent down in front of him, ass wide open and begging to be entered. Dean's hand was on his back, feeling the warm sweaty muscles of his dearly beloved friend.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, his voice breathy with need.

Dean shook the thoughts, letting the alcohol in his system take over once again. He entered Castiel slowly, feeling every agonizingly perfect inch if his tight tight asshole. Dean leaned down, biting into Castiel's flesh for release. Castiel stifled his screams with a pillow, feeling Dean sink into him, fill him, and damn did it feel fucking perfect.

Dean stilled when his balls touched Castiel's ass. “I have to go slow okay?” Dean said. But Castiel didn't answer. Castiel was too in shock of the pleasure he was feeling. He'd never felt this before. Never felt a dick twitching in need and want inside of him like this.

Dean pulled out, almost giving his head freedom as well before thrusting hard and deep back into Castiel. Both men grunted, both men overwhelmed with the feeling of one another. Dean gripped Castiel's hips, pounding over and over into the sweet tight asshole of his. Castiel reached and pumped his own cock, begging for the sweet release that he knew he was close to. Every time Dean slammed into him got him closer. Dean's dick hitting the sweet spot with every thrust.

Dean closed his eyes, pumping in and out as fast and hard as he could, hands bruising Castiel below him. But right now he didn't care. All he cared about was how fucking perfect this felt. How it felt so much better than anything he'd ever done before. How the sounds Castiel was making only fuel him to pump in faster. His balls slapping hard against him. Dean groaned, feeling his own sweet release rising inside of him.

Dean slowed, once more taking his time to feel every inch of Castiel. He reached down, gripping Castiel's still hard cock in his hands. He stroked him, just as slow as he was pumping into him. “Does it feel good Cas? Do you want to cum?”

“Yes!” Castiel couldn't help but scream. “Yes, I do.”

“Don't do it yet. I'm not done with you.” Dean said, his voice deep and gravely. Castiel had to refrain from cumming then, had to tell himself to contain his orgasm and keep it at bay until he was aloud. “It wont be too much longer. But fuck this feels amazing.”

Castiel wanted to agree, wanted to say his own dirty thoughts for Dean, but he couldn't. His mouth could only produce low and deep growls and moans as he felt Dean brush against his prostate over and over again. As he felt Deans slick with sweat body pressing into him. His rough hands stroking Cas into his undoing.

“Dean I don't know how much longer I can last.” Castiel admitted, arching his back and looking over his shoulder. Big mistake. Dean's eyes were dark, almost as if the demon was inside him again. His lips open and letting his moans flow into the air with ease as he looked down at the helpless angel below him.

Dean laughed, “Keep it inside, I'll slow down. I don't want you to bust your load just yet. You haven't been a dirty little angel just yet.”

Castiel fell at his words, biting into the pillow as he continued to try and keep his screams quiet. Dean did as he said he was going to, slowing down to a slow crawl. “Turn over for me. I want to watch you cum.” Dean said, keeping just his head in Castiel. But as Castiel moved, Dean removed his cock from his asshole. Castiel lay down, his legs in the air as he spread his cheeks apart and waited with a new hunger for Dean to enter him again.

Dean didn't though, instead he slicked a finger with his saliva and pressed it firmly to the gaping hole he had created. “I've never been so fucking turned on because of an asshole.” Dean said, fingers entering Castiel. But it wasn't enough, and Dean knew this. Castiel wanted more, needed more than just a few fingers that Dean was granting him.

“Dean!” Cas moaned as Dean curled his fingers inside of him. “I need you, I need it back inside of me.” Cas begged.

Dean didn't need to be asked twice. He gripped his throbbing cock in his hands and lined it up before thrusting deep into Castiel once again. Dean came crashing down, once more biting into the man below him's flesh. “It's so fucking tight.” He said as he began to thrust slowly and deeply into Castiel once more.

Castiel was overwhelmed, Dean's stomach rubbing against his hard cock, twitching as it leaked precum onto his stomach. Dean used a finger to clean it off of him, sucking the taste of him into his mouth. Dean hadn't ever tasted cum before, but the salty sweet flavor was no different than a woman's. Which drove Dean crazy, forcing him to pound harder into Castiel.

Castiel writhed beneath him, “Dean please!” He begged, eyes focused on the man above him. Dean nodded, and Castiel all but screamed.

Dean complied, looking down at Castiel's cock and watching as it shot out his sticky white cum shot out and covered his chest. Castiel was quiet as he came, legs twitching as Dean continued to pound his own cock deep inside him. But the breathy moan of Dean's name on Castiel's tongue as soon as he was done cumming made Dean reach his own climax. Filling Castiel with his own hot sticky seed.

Dean lay on top of him, not bothering to care about the cum covering the both of them. His breathing heavy as his cock continued to twitch inside Castiel. His cum seeping out of the side and onto his bed.

“Dean I- I think we made a mess.” Castiel said as Dean finally pulled out his softening cock. He lay next to him, pulling the blankets up enough to cover his still twitching cock.

Dean laughed. “Yeah. We did. But I'm too tired to clean it up right now. I'll do it in the morning.” Dean rolled to his side, throwing an arm over Castiel and nuzzling his head into his side. It didn't take long for Dean to fall fast asleep, his snores being the only sign that Cas was safe to cuddle the grown man at his side. Castiel smiled, feeling accomplished for helping his friend in his time of need.

 


End file.
